Dragon Chief Emperor
'"Dragon Chief Emperor" '( Ryūō banchō) is an attribute. Playstyle Dragon Chief Emperors focus on defending the center position with a size 3 monster with a much stronger focus on increasing their monsters' defense and possessing defensive abilities such as nullifying Penetrate or negating damage from card effects. Their size 3 monsters can "evolve" into stronger forms when they have no cards in their soul. As of XBT01, the playstyle of the Dragon Chief Emperors changed to focus on removing cards from your deck. Some of these cards have extra effects that activate if all the cards removed from the deck are Dragon Chief Emperors. A few of their cards have skills that activate when you have a certain amount of Dragon Chief Emperors cards in the drop zone. List of Sets with Dragon Chief Emperor cards *D Booster Pack Vol. 2: Roar! Invincible Dragon!! *D Climax Booster: Dragon Fighters *X Booster Set 1: The Dark Lord's Rebirth *X Special Series 4: X Duel Chest *X Climax Booster: Driven to Disorder *X Booster Set Alternative 4: New World Chaos *S Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Lineage *D Trial Deck 1: Dragon Emperor of the Colossal Ocean List of Dragon Chief Emperor cards Ancient World Items *Hot-blooded Headgear *Pulse Headgear *Stout Wrist's Headgear Spells *A Dragon's Will *Amish Dragons *Deluge of Life *Dragon and Strong *Dragon from the Origin *Dragon Soul Infusion! *Dragon Wall of the Distant Sea *Dragonic Deluge *Dragonic Determination *Enter The Dragon *Godly-speed of Dragons *Golden Dragon Iron Wall *Reflection Dragon Moon *Ocean Chief Spirit *Ocean Emperor Style, Whirlpool Seal *Soaring Dragon Spirits *Strength of a Thousand Dragons Impacts *Big Catch Kigan, Ocean Cleaving Twin Dragon Wave! *Unmatched in All Seas, Birth of a Chief! Monsters Size 0 *Apprentice Chief, Next Zero *Apprentice Underling, Cheery En *Apprentice Underling, Cutter Sen *Apprentice Underling, Helper Sei *Apprentice Underling, Kon Kon Kong *Apprentice Underling, Robo Mecha Shin *Apprentice Underling, Rookie Ichi Size 1 *Underling, Badguy Moto *Underling, Battery Den *Underling, Kicker Shun *Underling, Knuckler Dan *Underling, Nocurve Sei *Underling, Tricky Baku Size 2 *Chief of Armors, Under the Ken *Chief of Heal, Healing Rin *Chief of Steel, Iron Tetsu *Chief of Steel, Protect Ko *Chief of Wind, Messenger Jin Size 3 *Chief of Adversity, Revenger Sho *Chief of Roar, Howling Kiba *Colossal Ocean Chief, Duel Jaeger *Great Ocean Deity Duel Jaeger, "Seazarion" *Great Ocean Highking, Duel Jaeger *Incineration Chief, Excited Homura *Iron Fist Chief, Strong Go *Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jaeger *Ocean Champion, Duel Jaeger *Overturn Chief, Duel Jaeger *Pinnacle of Martial Arts, Duel Jaeger "God Vortoise" *Phantasmal Fox Chief, Lonely Shu *Scuffle Chief, Grappler Gan *Seabrave Unmatched Duel Jaeger, "Tempest" *Searing Surging Chief, Duel Jaeger "Dynamite" *Searing Tekko Chief, Duel Jaeger *Seeker of Superior Strength, Duel Jaeger *Stout Wrist Unmatched Chief, Duel Jaeger "Revolted" *Super Clash! Duel Jaeger *Tenacious Chief, Smasher Gekt *Total Devastate Chief, Broken Gai *Tradition Chief, Oriental Jo *Unequaled Immortal Chief, Duel Jaeger "Gaia Bust" *Unrivaled Fist, Duel Jaeger *Wealthy Chief, Million Dollar Kin Dual Cards Spells *On the Same Boat as a Hazardous Dragon (Danger/Ancient) Monsters Size 3 *Demon Lord Chief, Duel Jaeger (Dungeon/Ancient) *Great Pirate, Captain Kaido (Dungeon/Ancient) List of Support cards Items *Ocean Emperor's Anchor, Wild Waves *Pulse Headgear *Stout Wrist's Headgear Spells *Dragon and Strong *Dragon Soul Infusion! *Dragon Within the Ocean *Godly-speed of Dragons *Golden Dragon Iron Wall *Legend of the Colossal Ocean *Reflection Dragon Moon *Strength of a Thousand Dragons Monsters Size 0 *Apprentice Underling, Cutter Sen *Apprentice Underling, Helper Sei *Apprentice Underling, Kon Kon Kong Size 1 *Underling, Badguy Moto *Underling, Battery Den *Underling, Kicker Shun *Underling, Knuckler Dan *Underling, Nocurve Sei *Underling, Tricky Baku Size 2 *Chief of Armors, Under the Ken *Chief of Heal, Healing Rin *Chief of Steel, Iron Tetsu *Chief of Steel, Protect Ko *Chief of Wind, Messenger Jin Size 3 *Chief of Adversity, Revenger Sho *Chief of Roar, Howling Kiba *Colossal Ocean Chief, Duel Jaeger *Great Ocean Deity Duel Jaeger, "Seazarion" *Great Ocean Highking, Duel Jaeger *Great Pirate, Captain Kaido (Dungeon/Ancient) *Incineration Chief, Excited Homura *Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jaeger *Ocean Champion, Duel Jaeger *Seabrave Unmatched Duel Jaeger, "Tempest" *Searing Surging Chief, Duel Jaeger "Dynamite" *Seeker of Superior Strength, Duel Jaeger *Stout Wrist Unmatched Chief, Duel Jaeger "Revolted" *Super Clash! Duel Jaeger *Total Devastate Chief, Broken Gai *Unequaled Immortal Chief, Duel Jaeger "Gaia Bust" Category:Dragon Chief Emperor